Fighting Feelings And Finding Love Hot Bits
by Pepite
Summary: The cut scenes of Fighting Feelings and Finding Love. Hope you enjoy.Can be read without reading the other one. Read and Reviews! Thanks


**Hey, first I'm really sorry for the delay I wasn't sure how to do it , I found it too soft then I found it another drawback.**

**Thanks to everybody who support me my readers on doubts, and fighting Feelings and finding Love. It means a lot to me , your reviews make my day and I want to thank you for them. **

**Thanks to my beta readers, my counsellors ( advisors) and friends :snowbear96 and shizukuchan **

**Disclaimers: the characters don't belong to me, but I have to admit I will be very glad if it was. **

**hope you enjoy it :-) and don't forget Reviews **

* * *

**This is the cut scene of Fighting Feelings and Finding Love in the chapter 14. **

* * *

Chapter 14

One month and many dates together later, Danny had spent most of his nights at Lindsay's but he was still waiting for the right moment to make love with her. It was really hard for him to restrain himself from having his way with her but he wanted to convince her, his feelings were there, truly and deeply in his heart.

Finally, he decided it was the right moment, he made use of his day-off to plan a very romantic way for their first "night".

He wanted to let her relax from her hard day of work with a hot scented bath. And then, he wanted to cook his favourite dish to lead them to THE moment. All afternoon, he put scented candles everywhere in the apartment, especially in the bathroom, bedroom and on the table for his quiet dinner with Lindsay. He then prepared his dish, which consisted of marinade salmon on a bed of spaghetti with olive oil, basilica, and pesto. When he had finished cooking and preparing everything, he received a phone call from Lindsay who was leaving the lab and on the way to his apartment. So Danny rushed for the matches to light all the candles, and especially to run a bath.

He went to his bedroom to be sure everything was okay, that socks didn't lie under the bed, that the sheets were clean (for the first night of Lindsay in his flat; she had always preferred to stay at hers). She arrived, and he sped up to not make her wait. He opened the door; his head resting on the doorframe, with his "now-famous" grin on his face he said in a very husky voice, "Hello".

She hugged him and then kissed him, she had wanted to do it all day long but he hadn't been there. And even if he had worked with her that day, they couldn't have kissed because their relationship was still a secret for the others, except for Hawkes and Flack.

When they pulled away for breath, he closed the door and took her purse and jacket.

"I missed you," she said setting her arms around his neck and placing her forehead against his, she looked in his big blue eyes and then kissed his nose.

"How was your day?" Danny asked.

"Pretty tiring, I had to watch the video tapes of a bodega which had been the scene of two homicides and a robbery."

"If you're tired and since you're in my apartment I suggest you go into my bathroom and you take a long hot bath."

"Oh thank God, Danny I love you," she said kissing him.

"I love you too, Lindsay."

He had said it. He had said that he loved her, something he had never said to anyone before and would never say to anyone else than his Montana.

She headed to his bathroom leading him by his hand, when she pushed the door she realised that Danny had prepared everything for her. She turned and looked at him. She had tears in her eyes, he had done everything she wasn't expecting from a man anymore after what had happened to her, he was romantic, a thing you don't imagine when you see him.

She looked into his cobalt eyes and kissed him. He placed his hands around her waist; she placed her hands around his face caressing his shaven cheek with her thumb. She deepened the kiss, her tongue asked for entrance by sucking on his lips, he allowed her tongue to penetrate his mouth; she caressed his tongue with hers. Then she moved her hand to the top of his shirt and began undoing the buttons, but Danny stopped her with his hands.

"Nuhaha," he said pulling her away.

"What? Don't tell me you don't want it, Danny," she said with a very husky voice that could make him lose his mind in a second.

"No, but I want you to relax, take a long bath while I take a look at what I prepared for dinner."

She kissed him and he left the room, while she got rid of her clothes. She stepped into the hot bath and relaxed inhaling the scent of it. She looked around and saw that Danny had picked up different of her items and put them in his bathroom, she noticed that he had brought one of her dresses, a black bare-shoulders-dress. She smiled at the thought that he prepared dinner for them.

Half an hour later, she got out of the bath, and Danny entered the bathroom at that moment. He took a towel and wrapped Lindsay in, kissing her neck and smelling her hair, enlacing her in his strong arms. "I love you," she said turning and facing him. She kissed him, she let the towel fall to the floor and Danny caressed her back and the small of her back, resting just above her buttocks; he was lost in the chocolate of her eyes. Caressing her peach skin and pressing himself against her, he kissed her and then searched for her dress. She fumbled in the pile of fresh clothing and took a pair of panties; she put it on while Danny was drowning in her beauty.

"Messer, you sure you don't want me to stay naked, we could maybe…," she said raising her eyebrows.

"I have prepared dinner, Miss Monroe, but I'm sure I will get back to your offer for dessert…," he said placing his hand around her back while she was still half naked in his bathroom.

"You should put your dress on my sweetheart. Dinner is ready."

She looked at herself in the mirror; she arranged her curls drying them with the towel. Then she put the dress on, which hugged her curves perfectly with a huge décolleté, revealing her perfect calves.

She entered the room bare foot, and Danny was stunned. He came and took her hand in his. He guided her to the chair opposite to his; he acted like the perfect gentleman. He went to the kitchen and brought back the dinner, placing it in the middle of the table. He went to the stereo to put some music on. He had chosen some slow music to go with the romantic dinner.

They ate looking each other in the eyes, they talked about work, about their lives, and about the marvelous month they had spent together. Danny got up and put the rest of the meal back into the kitchen. When he came back he took Lindsay's hand to help her up, took her in his arm and inhaled her intoxicating scent of roses. He set his hand around her waist and stroked her back with his finger tips; she placed her hand around his neck looking directly into his eyes. He kissed her nose and then her lips, the kisses were soft and gentle.

The new track began and it was "Sexual Healing" by Marvin Gaye. Lindsay deepened the kiss, it wasn't gentle anymore; it was about need, lust. Danny held her tighter, never wanting to let her go away. She moaned because of the feelings that went through her. She placed her hand around his waist pressing him against her.

_Oh- I need your lovin'  
And baby, I can't hold it much longer  
Now it's getting stronger and stronger  
And when I get that feeling  
I need a sexual healing, sexual healing  
And makes me feel so fine  
And helps to release the mind  
Sexual healing, is good for me  
Sexual healing is something that's very good for me_

_Whenever these blue teardrops are falling  
Oh no - and my emotional stability is leaving me  
There is something I can do  
Oh- I can get on the telephone and call you up baby  
Darling, I know you'll be there to relieve me  
The love you give to me will free me  
And if you don't know the things you're dealing  
Oh- I can tell you darling, oh it's sexual healing  
Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up  
Let's make love tonight  
Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up  
'Cause you do it right_

Lindsay and Danny were completely lost kissing each other, walking through the living room searching for a surface to be on or against. They entered Danny's bedroom, he closed the door and pressed her against the wall.

Lindsay felt the hard surface of the wall against her back, but before she could say anything, Danny's lips were already on hers. His hands were on each side of her face, allowing Danny to be close to Lindsay, without pressing himself against her; he wanted Lindsay to beg for it, all his weight was on his arms, making all of his muscles appear. Lindsay put her hands on his hard abs.

His tongue penetrated her mouth, he kissed her hard, tasting her. He wanted to kiss her for hours, he wanted to taste every part of her skin. When they broke for breath she looked hungrier; her lips were slightly parted, and swollen. Danny continued by kissing her jaw and then he sucked on her earlobe. She whimpered; wanting to feel him, she placed her hand under his shirt and under his wifebeater touching his hot skin.

Then he went down placing kisses along her collarbone while she stroked his back. He pressed himself against her, he couldn't resist anymore, he would make her beg later he told himself. He rammed his hands at her sides, he wanted to touch her skin but the dress was between them.

He wanted to undo her halter neck dress, he undid the knot and the top of the dress fell down. Danny placed his hands on her hips and helped the dress to go further down, leaving Lindsay in her matching bra and black panties. Danny took a second to admire her beauty, then he pressed himself against her kissing her collarbone and sucking at the point where her shoulder and neck were connected, leaving a small hickey. Lindsay whimpered and shivered, she had her hands under his shirt again.

Danny hugged her tight, he had tears in his eyes; it was the first time he was going to make love to someone he loved. It had never happened with any of the women he had brought to his bedroom, but Lindsay wasn't like other women, she was the most amazing beautiful woman he had ever met and had the chance to know. She was the one he had never thought of dreaming about, and now she was there and he couldn't imagine his nights without her cuddling in his arms.

He wanted to make love to her, he wanted to feel her, her soft skin, her cinnamon and flowers scent. He lifted her up and took her to the bed. She sat on it and looked up at him, then she placed her hand on the waistband of his pants, not breaking eye contact with him. There were no words, but a lot of feelings in the air. He unbuttoned his shirt and put it off of his shoulders. She took out his belt and threw it on the floor. She put his pants down and Danny took a step back, he stayed in his black boxers and white wifebeater.

"Danny," Lindsay begged in need of him.

Danny looked at Lindsay who was waiting for him with a lustful gaze.

His knees on each side of her he went on the bed and pushed her down. With his finger he then trailed a line from her neck to her left covered breast, then he followed that line with his mouth sucking, then kissing her soft skin; Lindsay was moaning, each contact with him sent shivers down her spine.

Danny lifted Lindsay slowly from the bed, took her in his arms and kissed her passionately while he unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor. He then laid her on the bed. He kissed her and then went down, kissing every part of her skin. He massaged her breast and then lavished it with kisses, making Lindsay arch her back and moan. Danny repeated his action to the other breast.

"Danny…," Lindsay said just above a whisper while Danny let his hands wander south, tickling her flat belly with his delicate finger, fondling her soft skin.

Lindsay's fingers caressed his abs, tracing each one of his muscles.

She wanted to sit up, to see Danny, to kiss him, she tried but Danny stopped her action by kissing her.

His hand found the waistband of her underwear, he took it off and stared at her nakedness.

"You're so beautiful," he said kissing her stomach, his hand caressing her soft firm breast.

"Danny, you're overdressed," she said looking at him with a huge grin on her lips. He went up and kissed that smile off of her.

She placed her hand at the waistband of his boxers and put it down. Danny let it fall to the floor and kissed Lindsay one more time, pressing himself against her entrance.

She kissed him sucking on his upper lip, Danny looked at Lindsay, into her big chocolate eyes which give him access to her soul. He kissed her one more time and then took a condom from the bed table.

He had difficulties opening it, he was so nervous, his hands slightly shaking like it was the first time for him, and even though it wasn't, it was very special to him because it was his Lindsay. She took it from his hands, opened it and sat herself on the bed while she put it on his penis. Then she went on his lap and he entered her slowly, Lindsay moaned, hugging him tightly. He murmured soft words into her ear, giving her time to adjust to his size, he lifted her up, then down again, as Lindsay moaned in his arms; he placed his hand in her hair. Danny kissed her, this woman was amazing, he had never felt this much for someone. He shifted and pulled Lindsay under him, still inside her. He looked at her, she was so beautiful. Lindsay looked at him with her lustful eyes and arched her hips, driving him deeper into her. He groaned and began to thrust slowly into her, kissing her jaw, then her collarbone while she sucked on his shoulder to stop her moans while he continued his slow rhythm.

He thrust all the way out and then re-entered her, making her bite his shoulder. Danny couldn't believe that the sweet shy country girl that was Lindsay could be such a wild woman in bed.

Then he stopped inside of her and he kissed her nose, her forehead. She put her hands on his face and kissed him, a long and full-of-every-piece-of-her-heart kiss. He answered her by letting his tongue enter her mouth and dance around hers.

He thrust back and forth faster and deeper, building his orgasm and sending her to the edge. Lindsay set her arm on his back, her nails scratching the soft skin of it leaving red trails. Danny moaned and thrust back into her, making her moan louder and louder each time. Danny knew he wasn't going to last long anymore so his hands went between their two heated bodies and he massaged her clit, making Lindsay moan louder. He never thought that a woman could moan this loud and make him this hard.

He thrust and she came screaming his name, her inner walls squeezing him. He thrust back and forth one more time before finding his own release with hers, groaning her name. She was shivering from her orgasm and he took her in his arms, still panting, covered in a thin sweatiness. He kissed her forehead, she moaned half conscious. He went to the bathroom to take the condom off and came back immediately to Lindsay's side, cuddling next to her.

"I love you," he said just next to her ear, sucking it.

She giggled and turned to face him. She placed her hand on his jaw and kissed his lips. "I love you," she said.

* * *

Reviews to tell me what you think of it. If it wasn't worth the waiting, if it was... 


End file.
